1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone generator, and more particularly to a device for generating high pressure ozone water by using a low pressure ozone gas source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because ice cubes made by ice makers are contaminated easily by bacteria, saccharomycetes, fungi, mold and other microorganisms. Filtered water to remove chlorine is more serious. For the ice cubes provided by some well-known fast food restaurants, the level of bacteria is often above the threshold and disclosed by the media. This not only affects people's health seriously but also brings big troubles to business activities of the catering industry. Similar application fields, such as beverage machines, dialysis machines, dental machines, and so on also have the same problem
Ozone water as efficient, broad-spectrum, non-residual sterilization techniques can be applied to these fields. Now, some ice makers and similar equipment in other filed use ozone water for disinfection and sterilization. Because the ice maker or similar equipment in other field is provided with throttles therein, it needs more than 1.5 Kg/cm2 high pressure water. Based on this reason, the structure of the equipment becomes complicated. Some low pressure ozone water machines applied to ice makers and similar devices in other filed, need to change the mechanical structure or circuit control system of the ice makers and similar devices in other filed. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.